Sparks fly
by may of rose
Summary: Summary: Isabella Swan is a witch; in fact she comes from a long line of witch's. Her dad Charlie is also witch. They are a different species from humans. Her mom Renee is a human and does not know anything about the magical world, or the magical powers, this makes Bella half witch, which is also known as a Halfling.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is a witch; in fact she comes from a long line of witch's. Her dad Charlie is also witch. They are a different species from humans. Her mom Renee is a human and does not know anything about the magical world, or the magical powers, this makes Bella half witch, which is also known as a Halfling.

**Chapter 1.**

August the six, 2006. It is one month until Bella's seventeenth birthday and she was packing up her belongs so that she could move in with her dad, as her powers would soon become much stronger. Every witch has power when they are born on the planet; however it is not until their seventeenth birthday, that they are full matured.

The cover story for the humans and her mom was that she wanted to give her mum some time with Phil her new husband.

That may be true to a point, however it wasn't the complete truth, but that was as far as it went. The real truth, was when a witch get to the point where they have their full power they can become extremely unpredictable, as it reacts with the hormones in the teenagers body.

So it was established that all seventeen year olds or close to it had to go and live with their magical parent so that they would be able to oversee the use of and control the amount of magic that was used. Charlie her dad was the magical parent, so Bella was going to be living in Forks Washington, which is on the Pacific Northwest of the USA.

Bella was slightly annoyed at the fact that she was moving mostly because it meant that she was moving to somewhere much colder then what she was used to, as it was only likely to have the sun out 40 days out of the whole year. She enjoyed phoenix mostly because that is where she had grown up all of her life, however she knew the history of what had happened last time it had been revealed that witches lived among the humans. The most well known being the Salem witch trials as witches were hunted and killed, so it was dictated by the witch's council, that no witch may reveal his or her powers to a human.

The exception is a witch's mate, if that mate is a human or if they are family e.g. the magical parent, only then can they be truly honest about their secret. Witches mate for life and can live forever if they can get past the age of 19 without dying.

~#~

**Bella P.O.V**

After a 3 hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle Washington, I had to get on to another flight to Port Angeles. From there my Dad Charlie would pick me up and drive to the small town of Forks. With my powers, I could also teleport there, however part of keeping the secret was not showing off your powers to the humans. So Charlie and I swore that it would be better in the long run, for me to travel the human way.

It raises less suspicion that way, also I kind of like travelling the human way sometimes. It is very rustic being a witch is part of me. It is not all of me; I do not need to use my magical powers 24 / 7.

I got off the plane and walked into Port Angeles airport. I went to get my baggage from the luggage claim, and saw that my Dad Charlie was already waiting for me. "Hello Dad long time no see" I said.

All though it was further from the truth, all throughout my childhood and early teenager's years.

I have visited with Charlie via teleported.

He played along through, while also sending me regular letters through the use of the human mailing system. "Yes it's good to see you Bells" Charlie said, he uses my childhood nickname that he gave me.

My bag comes along then down the current belt, which saves me from participating in any annoying small talk. This was a good thing, for I am not very good at it. I got my smaller one of the 2 bags. Charlie picked up the bigger one. "It's time to get going." Charlie said.

"Right" I replied.

We walked out towards Charlie's Police cruiser, as Charlie is the chief of police for the small town of Forks, oh joy, we drove to Forks it was only an hour's drive, and thankfully we didn't talk much throughout the journey as we didn't really need to.

~#~#

As we were driving in too Forks I noticed the Welcome to Forks sign, it said that there was 3,532 individuals that were living in Forks. Well I thought make that 3,533 now. A couple of minutes later Charlie and I pulled up to my new home. Well it definitely wasn't new, not really. I had lived here as a baby, however I don't really have that many memories of this two story town home, I could tell by looking at it was definitely built in the 70's.

We walked up to the front door of the house and unlock it, opening it slowly; I walked in, got undressed from my outdoor gear of my coat and winter boots. Then I took my bag to my room. Charlie followed after me, with my bigger bag.

When I walk into my room, I can see that I have a double bed. That was nice of my dad to do. When I was living my mum she had only ever brought me a single bed, so this one was bigger. "Thank you for the bigger bed dad." I said.

"You're welcome I got you a purple bed spread and sheets. I hope that's O.K." Charlie said.

"That fine, Purple's good, thank you dad." I said.

"Your welcome, Bella. Well I will let you start to unpack." He said.

That was what I loved about Charlie he doesn't hover.

I unpack my books first, I had put all of those in the smaller bag that I had with me, then came the clothing, which took we 2 ½ hours to unpack and put away, once I was finally finished with the packing I found that I was really tired and hungry. So I walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat, it was the first time that I had not used my powers to do so.

To my surprise Charlie had already ordered a pizza for dinner, which I was really grateful for, it, meant that I would have more time for my magical training.

After we had eaten we walked down to a best friend of Charlie's so that I would be able to practise as no humans would be able to see what I was doing. Charlie and I were going to start doing some of the spells, which meant that I needed to make a list of the things that we were missing, I was slowly going down the list checking off, the items that needed to be replaced or repaired.

Culture - replaced.

Burn two of them - replaced.

Magical herbs - replaced.

Book of shadows - repaired.

Container of salt- replaced.

Salt- buy some more.

Lemons - buy some more.

Wooden table use for mixing potions - buy a new one.

Small glass jars for put small potions one. They are good to throwing. Buy 55 new ones.

Medium glass jars for putting medium potions in. They are harder to throw but give myself more fire power in a fight. Buy 67 new ones needed.

Large glass jars for large potions. A crossbow is needed to throw them. So it shows down my attack time. But I get a bigger ban. Buy 70 new one's need.

A new wand I need to buy for myself.

A new camping stove for the cauldron .

Buy some more spell books. About 5 news one.

Then I was done. I will do the magical shopping tomorrow.

After I go to school, We leave the best mat's house and walked back to my new home, it is not long before I make my way up to my new bedroom, I make sure that I do my usual nightly rituals before I go to bed, e and I go to my room, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

~#~#

Meet Edward Cullen, he is a 107 year old vampire, however unlike the normal of his kind. He eats the blood of animals and not of humans. His family, which consists of 6 other vampires, also share the same diet, they call themselves vegetarians which is an inside joke.

Edward is the only vampire in his family that has not yet found his mate, he has gone so long without finding his mate, that he feels that he will be living the rest of his existence alone. All vampires by vampire law must keep their secret from the humans; the only exception is a vampire's mate. If the mate is a human or a supernatural creature, they are able to tell them the secret, or if their vampire are of the supernatural origin.

~#~#

Edward Cullen P.O.V

God I wish some time, I could sleep at time like this, my family members are going at it, having sex. I can both hear it and see it because I have the power of mind reading, so sometimes I wish that I didn't have the power as I couldn't turn it off. It was really disgusting to see your parents going at it in your mind.

So I decided that I needed to get out of the house for a while I decided on a run, I decided to go for a run in a secret meadow that I knew would provide me with peace and quiet.

Tomorrow would be another day that I would be attending school, it was like purgatory for me, mostly because I had to keep revisiting high school over and over again, however there may be a little excitement in my day tomorrow, as all the students had been made aware of the fact, that a new student would be attending tomorrow. However I was not expecting much from her, I had already found out that it was going to be a her from the minds of some of the teachers. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, it seemed like they were slowly calming down.

I would have to see what tomorrow brought.

~#~#

An: Poor Edward, Next chapter is where Bella and Edward meet for their first time. Please review and let me knew what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparks fly

An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

August, 7, 2006. It is the beginning of the school year for all of Forks high school students. They start school earlier then most high schools, because the students will get an extra week off for thanksgiving and Christmas.

~#~#

Bella P.O.V

Whose bright idea was it to start schools two weeks earlier than normal? I have my suspicious that the school board here, may be run by fairies. For some reason fairies like to teach and run schools, I think it is a way for them to get in to see children on a daily basis, for the fairies feed off of the stress from the students.

Believe it or not, Fairies can look exactly like humans, and the best way to tell if you are dealing with fairies is to look at whether they are eating money.

Yes money, they eat it if they around students.

I get out of bed and start to get ready for School, I make sure that I have all of the typical supplies that I would need for school, and I fly down the stairs to make sure that I do not trip over. My dad is home so I knew that it was ok to perform magic.

Once I reach the ground floor of the house, I make my way into the kitchen and start to make myself some breakfast. I decide on a pop tart as I am in a hurry, and do not want to be late for school.

Charlie walks into the kitchen as says "I brought you a truck from Bill Black, do you remember him and his son Jacob Black?" he asks.

"They are the shape shifters from la push right?" I ask, Shape shifters are defined as the children of the moon. The children of the moon are ruled by the moon. They are as wild as any supernatural creature can get. They kill without a conscience; however the shape shifters have got a natural instinct which means that they will only kill the cold ones.

Children of the moon are more commonly known as werewolves, they are the only supernatural creature that Hollywood got right, when having them appear in horror movies.

Shape shifters can turn into a big wolf, but they can do so on command or by will.

The cold ones are known by the humans as vampires, I have met the leaders of some of their kind in Italy. It was part of my training as a witch to make sure that I could fight against them.

"Yes, very good I know that with time you will come to like your "New" truck that I have brought you" he said, putting air quotations around the word new.

"Dad when was it that my truck was actually new or made?" I asked him.

"In the late 60's, I think, but do not worry Jacob is good at repairing cars so he has made some much needed changes to the truck, so I know that it will run good as new." He said.

"Ok thank you Dad" I replied.

A horn sounded outside of my house, I knew that it would be Jacob outside, as I went out to meet them, so did Charlie. Jake was driving his truck, while Sam was driving my new ride.

I knew that Sam was going to run back, as a wolf to la push, I had a feeling that he would take the route through the forest, so that no humans would notice the wolf. "Hello Billy it is good to see you again, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I am still happy and willing to give you the truck" Billy said.

I laugh at his bad joke; Billy always seemed to like making fun of himself"

"Yeah right old man" said Charlie.

"I will show you old" Billy replied, as he started to chase Charlie.

Funnily enough I thought that they were acting like 5 year olds and they were meant to be the parents.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jacob.

"I think they are just good at having fun, let them be Bella" he said.

"That's true and your right?" I said.

"Maybe my mum was right about me aging quicker than a usual girl" I replied.

Jacob showed me how to work the 1963 Ford truck "It does not go over 56 miles an hour" he said.

"That's fine, it is good for me, in the hu- real world" I said.

"You were going to say human world weren't you?" Jacob asked and laughed at me.

"Funny, at least I caught myself before I said it" I said.

"Jake it's time to go" Billy said, Sam had already gone home.

I already have my school bag with me and my money; I had put a spell on it so that the fairies cannot take it from me. As I start to drive towards school.

~#~#

I got to school in about 15 minutes before the school bell; I started to head towards the administration office as I knew that I would need to provide paper of my previous education and medical record, being that it is my first day.

I made my way towards the office and walked inside the door, there was an older woman at the main desk of the office. Her name was Ms Cope; she was in her late 40's or so.

"Hello dear, may I help you" Ms Cope said.

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan" I replied.

"Are you are Charlie's daughter, your Isabella" she added.

"Please just call me Bella" I replied.

"Ok here is a map of the school and a form that all your teachers need to make sure that they fill out and this one is for Charlie to fill out once you get home, have it back by Monday please" she asked.

I exited the office and a strange looking boy; he looked like he liked maths and science. "Hi my name is Eric, can I show you around the school, well there is the..." he kept talking but I just tuned him out.

I walked to my first class without his help.

~#~#

It was like any other morning both the boys and girls were jumping all over me, to try and become my friend. I have no need to have friends that are humans; I think that it is far better to just be alone.

"Hi I am Jessica, would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch time?" she asked. I knew that it would help for me to blend in with the humans, as it would be the safety option for me.

"Yes that would be lovely" I replied.

~#~#

Lunch time came so quickly, I walked into the lunch room with Jessica and got some food and took a seat next to her.

I was half way through my salad, when they walked in, the cold ones. They were here in Forks.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, she seemed to know the entire local school gossip.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales, the big one is Emmett Cullen, the supermodel blonde is Rosalie Hale, the smaller one is Alice Cullen. Then the other blonde who looks like he is in pain is Jasper hale, and the one with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen.

Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, and Emmett, Alice and Edward are brothers and sister.

Miss Cullen and Dr Cullen adopted them; I think that Miss Cullen cannot have children. The most outrageous thing is that Emmett and Rosalie are dating each other. So are Alice and Jasper, Edward is the only single one in the whole group. But don't waste your time trying to get his attention, he does not date anyone. No one at this school is good enough for him." Jessica said.

It sounded like she had been turned down by Edward many times, well good for him, however I had to play human today. So I said. "I wasn't planning on it."

~#~#

Lunch time ended much soon then I through and I was soon on my way to the biology lab. I gave my teacher the form and headed towards the only empty seat left, and it was next to none other than Edward Cullen.

I take my seat next to him; I could see that his eyes were a strange yellow colour, this I knew. It meant that he eats the blood of animals, well that was definitely a good thing, and at least I knew that he wasn't going to drink my blood.

I felt a pressure inside my head; I only ever got this feeling when I was in the presence of a mind reader. I knew this because I had met one in Italy before, his name was Aro, but his power had been learnt through teaching, however Edward had been born a mind reader.

~#~#

Edward P.O.V

Why can't I read her mind? I asked myself, her sent is not like other humans, it's not that strong; I don't even have the urge to drink her blood.

Why is that?

What is it about this girl, what the hell is going on here?

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, you are Bella Swan. It is nice to finally meet you" I said.

What am I doing? Why does she affect me so?

"Nice, to meet you Edward, how did you know my name?" she asked.

"I know that you like to be called Bella" I replied, I had gotten that from someone else mind earlier.

"Yes, but my Dad, Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back" she said.

"Oh" I answered" she didn't say anything after that for a while; however I just had this unknown reason to talk to her.

"So how do you like the rain?" I said.

Really the rain, that is the best that you can do, I think to myself. "It's ok, but I do not like the cold and the wet, not so much" she said.

"Then why did you come to the rainiest town in the USA?" I asked.

It was like pulling teeth here, it was so very frustrating and intriguing to me.

"It is very complicated" she answered.

"I can keep up" I replied.

"My Mom got re-married" she said.

I was already having thoughts going through my mind; she didn't get on with the new husband.

"You do not like the new husband?" I stated.

"No Phil is a great man, I like him, and he is a baseball player so he moves about a lot. My mom wants to go with him, but she was staying at home to be with me." She replied.

Anger filled me, how dare her mom send her away like that. "So they sent you here then" I replied.

"No, I sent myself here, I wanted my mom to be happy" she answered.

But by the look on her face, I could see that she wasn't happy. "So" she said.

"That is not fair" I replied.

"Life's not fair" she said.

Yes that was definitely true, being a vampire and living a damned life by myself for all of time, yeah life had definitely not been good to me.

"Yes, that was definitely true, you put on a good show" I said.

It was now the end of lesson, but I just wanted to know more about her, i wanted to know everything.

~#~#

School never changes and the nights just seem to blend into one, my Family are going at it again, which means that I am going for another run. I let my legs go at full speed and I thought they were taking me where I always went.

However I found that I was outside the Swan's home, I jumped up to Bella's bedroom and watched her sleep.

I just had this feeling deep inside me that I wanted to be with her, I couldn't explain it, and it was just an instinct.

An: There you go, they had their first meeting, Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks fly

An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3.

**Bella P.O.V**

I drove to the Safeway after school; It is the local grocery store here in Forks, for my potion, first some may ask, what is a potion?

A liquid or liquid mixture, especially one that is... Medicinal, poisonous, or magical.

Therefore it is a drinkable medicine or poison, or something like that. I look at my list of items that I need to buy here.

Rosemary

Sage

Basil

thyme

Dill

Mint

Lavender

sea salt

oil bath salts and candles

Then I start on the normal food shopping that all humans do, when I'm done I drove to Port Angeles to the new age shop, as they supplied items that could not be found in the grocery stores. This was where I had compiled another list of...

Agrimony Herbs Cut & Sifted

Alfalfa Seeds - Whole

Alfalfa Leaf Powder

Aloe Vera Powder

Aloes Cape Powder

Apple Pectin Powder

Ascorbic Acid

Cats Claw Bark Powder

Chia Seeds ~ Whole

Citric Acid ~ 100% Pure

Cranberry Powder

Safflower Petal Powder

Myrrh Gum Powder

Cloves

Clover

Mortar and Pestles

Medicinal Herbalist for measuring eve thing right.

Storage + Incense Bags

I got the oils next.

Eucalyptus Globulus Essential Oil - 1/3 oz.

Lavender Essential Oil - 1/3 oz.

Lemon Essential Oil - 1/3oz

Peppermint Essential Oil - 1/3 oz.

Sweet Almond Oil, Refined 4oz

Amyris Essential Oil

Angelica Root Essential in Jojoba Oil

Basil Essential Oil

Bay Essential Oil

Bergamot - Certified Organic

Cardamom Essential Oil- this one will help with my school work.

Catnip Essential Oil - good fortune for my mate, when I find him

Chamomile Roman Essential Oil

Grapefruit - Certified Organic - It tastes better than coffee

Carrier Oils

When I was sure that I had all of the ingredients that I was going to need for the two months and went and paid for them and it came to $10,000.00. However I was still nowhere near finished shopping as I still needed to go to Newton's outfitters store. As I needed to get a new camping stove, this came to a grand total of $50.00.

Once I was finally done with the shopping I was able to head home, I put all the food away in the kitchen and put all the magical items into the cellar, in North America a cellar is known as a basement, or a room that is under the ground.

As Charlie was having a friend over I had to make sure that everything was kept behind locked doors, I finally went back into the kitchen and started making dinner for both Charlie and I.

After dinner was finished and I had washed up, I decided that I should get a head start on some of the homework. Once I was satisfied with what I had done, I went back down the basement to start on one of the spells.

~#~#

I had a normal piece of denim in my hand, I was going to try a making money spell. Charlie was there to make sure that the spell stayed under control.

"With this piece of denim, I ask it to chase in the USA currency, oh worthless fabric, I ask you to become something useful for me, so let this spell work but that no harm is done, let this spell be for the good of all, let it come to be" I invoke.

Then poof the piece of denim became a $100.00 bill for me.

"Good work Bella. Keep going." Charlie said, pointing to a big pile of denim.

"Can I cast the spell on the whole pile all at once" I ask.

"Not the whole pile, but you might be able to do half" he replied.

I grunt but start to complete the task at hand.

~#~#

It was time for bed; we made sure that the room was securely locked before going our separate ways to our rooms for the night.

~#~#

August, 8, 2006, Tuesday.

I got up and got ready for school, I eat my breakfast which was a simple cereal, then I drive to school.

~#~#

I got to school pretty quickly and could see that there was a lot of excitement from the students; I walked towards my first class which was enlighten. When I walked in there was none other than Edward Cullen in the room already.

What was he doing here? What is going on?

I sat beside him and decided that I would be better off just asking him.

"What are you doing here? I think you have a class in Maths right now" I said.

"You are right, but I decided that I wanted to change to enlighten last night, so I went to admin office and moved classes." He replied.

Why in the world would you do that?" I asked.

"I want to learn more about you, I feel very protective of you Bella" he replied I could see that he was using a sexy grin on me.

Oh wow, how was I meant to react to that?

"Oh, thank you, how many classes do you have with?" I asked.

"I have all of them with you Bella, the whole day except lunch that is, would you want to sit with me during lunch" he asked.

"Yes ok" I said. When I looked into his eyes it was almost like he could dazzle me, that he had this sort of control over me.

Then he started asking me about 100 questions that all involved my life, he seemed so interested to find out the many things that I liked and disliked. The problems were that I had far too many things to tell him and just not enough time to do it. I just wished that he could read my mind as it would make it that much easier for me. That was when it made me wondered and I tried to open my mind more to Edward.

~#~#

_(Bella thoughts are going to be in italic.)_

#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

"Were did you group up?" I asked.

"_I grew up in Phoenix" _A beautiful women's voice came into my head, at once I knew it was Bella's voice. However I had to make sure that it was her and not me going mad.

So I leant into her and spoke right into her ear . "Is that you I hear in my mind?" I asked her.

"_Yes"_

"How are you doing this? How can I hear now? And not before?" I ask.

"_I lifted my mind shield, so you can hear me; there are too many human's here, for me not to honest with you, so this was the safest way to communicate with you"_

"Human?" I ask.

"_I am not human, well at least not 100%, I am part human because of my mother and part witch because of my dad, this is known as a Halfling." _

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"_I know that you are going to tell me secrets to because I can feel that you are supernatural also. As a witch I know that your kind is known as cold ones, human's call you vampires."_

"Wow." I said.

"_You are actually really cold though right?"_

"Yeah I guess so" I replied.

I couldn't help the fact that I was enjoying the company that Bella was providing, and the fact that she seemed to like to be sarcastic, when I saw her roll her eyes, well, it caused this strange reaction inside of me that just made my lips speak without really thinking of the consequences. "I like you a lot Bella" I said.

That was when the teacher chose to end the class and I could tell that Bella's shield had gone back up again.

~#~#

We talked like that all day and even during lunch, which I could tell was making my family very mad.

~#~#

I went home and told my family about what Bella and Charlie were, and that Bella knew about us.

I couldn't seem to stay away from Bella for very long and soon I was heading over to her house. I could tell that she was sleeping by the way that she was breathing, I had found my mate at last, I couldn't be more happy.

**An: So they both know each other, also if you Google how U.S.A money is made. You will find that it is made from old pieces of denim and rugs. So it would make sense for Bella to use denim in her spell.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks fly

An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I got home from school quickly as I needed to tell my Dad that I had found my mate, with no other then Edward Cullen.

I find my Dad in the living room watching a game. "Hello, Dad I've got good news for you, I have found my mate and his name is Edward Cullen. "This is good news Bella, you do know that he is a cold one right, however I am very happy for you" he replied.

"Thank you, Dad for understanding I am very happy, I just have this feeling that I could fall in love with him, that he is the one for me.

"I think that it would be a good idea for us to go and meet the whole of the Cullen family, what do you say?" I said.

"Yes I think that is a good idea, but we will need to find a good time to do that, we will need to get in contact with them" he replied.

Just then the phone started ringing and Charlie left to answer it.

~#~#

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Hello" I said

"This is Alice Cullen calling" replied the female voice on the other end.

"What can I do for you" I replied.

"I know that you and Bella want to meet our family, I just wanted to let you know that we are free tomorrow after school, would that be ok with you?" she asked.

"Yes that is fine with us, I just want to check with Bella" I answered.

I moved my hand so that I was covering the speaker, "Bella is tomorrow after school a good time for you, you're not doing anything right?" I asked.

"That is fine with me" She replied.

I moved my hand and answered Alice "Yes, Alice tomorrow is good for both of us to come over"

"Good, have a nice evening" she replied, and shortly after she hang up the phone.

Alice seemed strange, then again my mother had the power to see the future and it seemed like Alice could do the same.

I hoped that the Cullen's would be able to keep Bella safe, it was also one of the main reason why witches couldn't live past 19 because they are magnets for trouble, however I hoped that Edward would be able to reduce that risk.

In a way that it was a way of making sure that the population of the witches doesn't become too much, as witches are able to have a lot of babies, Bella is one of the 400 children that I have had in my 200 years that I have lived for, and 350 of those have died before they turn 19 and become immortal. Bella was very aware of this, and she knows that the odds are against her. However I just had to hope that her mate was going to be able to beat those odds.

~#~#

**Bella P.O.V**

After I had finished talking to Charlie I went and started to make dinner for the both of us, once I was sure that everything was going to be ok, and that I could leave it in the oven for a while I went and completed my homework. I went down to the basement of the house and made sure that I locked the door behind me. "Today, we will be working on a good luck potion" my dad said.

I moved so that I could get my potions book down and opened it to the right page, so that I would be able to see the ingredients that I was going to need.

5 cups of water .

2 tea spoons of Rosemary, Basil, Dill and Mint.

1 pin of Cranberry Powder

Sweet Almond Oil, Refined 1oz

The mesh of a deer.

"How am I going to find the last one" that was when I heard a knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it and there stood Edward holding the body of deer, just what I needed. "Thank you so much, Edward, how did you know, that I needed a deer?" I asked.

"Alice" Edward replied.

Edward helped me to cut up the deer and putting all the ingredients in the cauldron, the cauldron was really on a camping stove. So all I actually had left to do was light it, and leave it to cook for 30 minutes.

While also making sure that I completed the spell.

"I ask this potion to give me good luck, to me endeavour in my life, keep me out of harm's way, where I would usually be endanger. So let this spell protect me and be good for all, let it come to be" I invoke.

A small amount of bubbling let me know that it was working; I was then to put the liquid into small jars so that I can use it later.

"That is really cool Bella" Edward said.

"Ahh thank you" I said while blushing, I couldn't understand the reaction that Edward was causing.

"So are you coming over tomorrow with your Dad to see my family" he asked.

"Yes we are" Charlie replied.

We all clean up the mess and lock the room behind us, "Edward, I know that you were in Bella's room last night. I am going to give you a key, so that you can use the front door rather than the window" Charlie said. I could see that Edward looked really embarrassed.

"How did you know that, that I was there?" he asked Charlie.

"I felt that something wasn't right, and I needed to borrow Bella's computer, I did a spell that shows who was the room last. It helps a witch to pick up, the past presence of someone who was in a room or place" Charlie said.

"Oh, ok" he replied simply.

"Can you teach me that spell" Bella asked.

"Yes I will teach you on Thursday, as tomorrow we are going over to the Cullen's" he said.

~#~#~

August, 9, 2006, Wednesday

School went really fast for and soon it was lunchtime which was my favourite time of day, as I could sit with Edward. His family was really funny and I seemed to be getting along with them.

~#~#

Soon it was the end of the school day, I headed home and Charlie was already waiting for me. So we both jumped into my truck and started to head towards the Cullen's. We drove up the driveway for about ½ a mile before we finally saw the house. The house was 3 stores tall, and had a huge glass wall on one side; it was a very beautiful house.

A women with a mix of Bronze, blonde and black hair came out and hugged me, she walked back a bit. "Hello, I am Esme, I am Edward's mother, it is very nice to meet you" Esme said.

"Come inside Bella and Charlie" Alice said jumping about.

We followed them inside and into the living room.

I was then picked up and given a big bear hug, and I knew that it was from Emmett. "Put her down Emmett" a very mad Edward said.

"Thank you for the hug, however I do need to be able to walk sometime" I replied.

"Welcome to my family, Bella" Jasper said.

"Yes let us welcome the little witch of the west" Rosalie added.

I was definitely pissed off at her, how dare she say that about me, well I will make sure that she shows me.

"Life up this cold one, named Rosalie, Make her so she can't stop jumping, might her as light as a hot air balloon, she will only come down when she learns to be nice and humble towards me, make it so that she will not just think about herself, let this spell harm no one, let this spell be good for all, let it come to be" I invoke.

Then she just lifted up like a hot air balloon and no one was able to get to her. "Get me down from here" Rosalie yelled at me.

"No, not until you learn to be nice and humble" I replied.

Everyone else just had their mouths open, mostly shocked at what I had done. Then the whole house just started laughing, well except for Rosalie.

**An: Know what you would do to pay back Rosalie, if you were a witch, do you agree with what Bella did to Rosalie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5.

**Edward P.O.V (all thoughts are going to be in italic.)**

It was really cool seeing Bella doing a spell earlier in the day, if I'm honest I was really turned on by it, it gave Rosalie a taste of her own medicine.

I couldn't help the fact that I wanted my emotions to take over and just to kiss Bella right there and then; however I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from going further, with things that only a man and wife did. In 1918, it was wrong to even imagine doing those sorts of things to a women, a least without marriage.

However the thing that I have to keep in mind is the fact that times have changed, and that I need to make sure that I keep moving with them, otherwise I know that I am only going to be left behind. However I still refused to sleep with everyone women that I came into contact with, I wanted to save myself for the right women, my mate. I am still a virgin even to this day, and now that I have found Bella I couldn't be happier.

Rosalie brought him out of his musings, by yelling at him. She told him that dinner was going to be in about an hour.

"Rosie, Bella said that if you learned to be nice and unselfish, the spell you are under will break, if you ask me, you need to learn this lesson" I said.

_Maybe he is right; I can do this - Rosalie_

_I am going to get some rope so that I can get Rosie down - Emmett_

Within a few seconds Emmett had some rope, I couldn't understand how he was going to get her down, Emmett had made a loose hole within the rope, he threw it up in the air and it caught around Rosalie and he slowly started to pull her down.

_Oh, wow Emmett is saving me – Rosalie_

_I'm going to have my own Rosie Balloon to play with; it is going to be so much fun - Emmett_

I had to laugh at Emmett he really is a big child and yet he is stuck in a 23 year olds body.

_What has him so amused – Jasper_

_This is going to be so funny, I can see it now - Alice_

I couldn't help the fact that I was agreeing with Alice, it was definitely going to be funny seeing this play out, when there was only about 1 foot between them, Emmett stopped pulling Rosalie down.

"What do you think you are doing, get me down!" Rosalie yelled at him.

But Rose, you are my Rosie Balloon" Emmett said.

The rest of the house had started to laugh, as usual Alice was right this was definitely funny, even more so when Emmett started to run around the house with Rosalie as his balloon. About two days later Rosalie did learn her lesson and the spell broke. Emmett was sad for about two minutes; however he soon found something far more interesting to occupy his time with.

~#~#

**Friday, September, 2006**

I wanted to ask Bella on a first date, the reason for this was the reason why I had made sure that we had been left alone. I wanted to get to know her first, I also wanted her to feel more comfortable with me, and I hoped that in this time that a date would help us to do that.

~#~#

Math class

I leant into her and said into her ear "Will you go out with me tonight Bella?" I asked her.

_Yes, I will where are going? – Bella. _

"That's for me to know and you to find out, in other words it's a surprise for you" I replied.

_Did I ever tell you that I don't like surprises – Bella. _

"Yes I have definitely heard you mention it once or twice" I said.

_Look at those breasts they are so fucking beautiful, what does Edward Cullen have that I don't _– Mike Newton. I looked over towards him and gave him a death glare, he slowly started to back down, good Bella is mine and I was going to make sure that no one but me would ever have her.

_Oh, my poor baby, is Mike's thoughts giving you a hard time? My little lion – Bella_

"Yes I will pick you up at 6:00pm" I said.

~#~#

The end of the school comes really soon, and I knew that I would be able to do my homework at vampire speed and then I would have time to be able to take a shower. As I came out of the bathroom I saw that Alice had decided what she wanted me to wear as they were laid out on my bed, I got ready really quickly and left to pick up Bella.

I knocked on her door and Charlie answered. "Come in Edward, Bella is almost ready for you" he said to me as I walked into the house. I saw that Bella walked down the stairs a few minutes later and I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

Her breasts were definitely fuller in the dress that she was wearing, I felt a little like Newton because I couldn't seem to control the reactions that I was having towards her.

I shake off the thoughts as I wanted Bella to decide the pace that our relationship went at, I wanted her to know that I respected her, and that I saw her as a lady. I knew that I would need to make sure that Bella understood that, that she saw things the way I did.

~#~#

After driving to Port Angeles and opened the door for Bella it was an Italian restaurant, we take our seats and after a small talk, I know that it is time to explain to Bella about the type of relationship that we are likely to have and I also knew that I would need to discuss with her about the sex.

"Bella, you are my mate, in vampire mating, the woman is the one that always instigates the sexual intimacy between herself and the man. It is a way for the vampire man to show respect in the mating bond. It is also part of how I was raised when I was human" I said.

Her mouth hung open for minute and then she said "So if I jump you right here, you would make love to me?"

"Well not in the open, we are definitely not Rosalie and Emmett, however I am open to the bathroom, it all comes down to what you want and need, that is the main aim for the male in a mating bond, to make sure that he is meeting the needs of his mate." I said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

~#~#

**Bella P.O.V**

This was definitely a lot for my mind to take in; my mind was running with everything that I could do to this man, as well as all the places and positions. "Thank you for the information tomorrow is Saturday can we go to meadow?" I asked.

"Yes my love" he said.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but without me realising it he was kissing me, and I was slowly starting to kiss him back. I put my tongue into his mouth and he started to follow my lead. It was so good and far better then I could ever imagine. In the end we both knew that we needed to stop, we started to eat again and soon he was driving me home, I made sure that I gave him a goodnight kiss before I went inside my house. I had enjoyed the date so much, and it had allowed me to get a better understanding of the type of relationship that Edward and I would have.

However the question that kept playing in my mind, how was I going to use it?

~#~#

**Saturday , September ,2006**

Edward picked me up at 9:00am and we drove to the meadow, the sun was starting to come out around 10, or that was what Alice had said, there was definitely no way that I was going to bet against Alice, that's one thing that I had definitely learned with time.

The sun came out at the right time, just as Alice had predicted. It was a glorious sight to see Edward light up, just like a disco ball. It was definitely fascinating and it was really hot.

It seemed so wrong to me, to get turned on by him sparkling I said to myself. Then again we are mates. So I pulled him close and started to kiss him.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart" I said.

"I love you to, my Bella" he said.

We made out for a few hours, I couldn't help the need that was slowly starting to build inside of me I wanted him here and now, I kissed him some more and I slowly started to take off his clothes and my own.

He smiled then, knowing what I was doing. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. That was all it took, for the clothing to go flying everywhere, we were soon naked and looking deeply into each other's eyes. We explored each other's bodies for quite a while. Then he was on top of me, I could see the amount of love that he had for me. "Yes, please" I yelled.

With one thrust he was inside of me, I felt a slight pain, this was because it was my first time. "I am so sorry Bella" he said.

"It's ok, it comes with the territory" he said, I could see that he understood what I was saying.

I kissed him and signalled him so that he would keep going, he had started slow at first "Faster please" I begged him; he gave into my pleading and moved that much faster, we kissed with every thrust.

A couple of minutes later, we came to our climaxes, Edward had definitely made sure that I climaxed as he had started rubbing his fingers on my Clint, about a minute later he pulled out of me, Edward noticed that I was bleeding slightly, he moved close to me so that he could eat the blood, without actually biting me.

When I called him on it, he just rolled his eyes. "Vampire's remember" I had to laugh at him, he was definitely a comedian.

~#~#

**October ,2006**

After our first time in the meadow Edward and I had been making love all over the place, he is such a graceful and wonderful lover. I am the lucky girl that gets to call him my boyfriend and my mate, and I love him so much.

There had been a buzz about the fall dance is coming up soon, Edward asked me to go to it and I had said yes, so Jessica, Angela and I are going to Port Angeles. So that we would be able to shop for dresses, Alice unfortunately couldn't come because it was one of those rare days were it was sunny.

I got my dress quite quickly compared to when I had gone shopping with Alice. Shopping with Alice was definitely like running the marathon, so I would try and not go as much as possible.

After I was done I went and paid for my dress, I walked towards a new age store that was close by, as I got closer to the store a group of drunken men came up to me. One of them said "Hello", out of common courtesy I said "Hello" back.

I got the distinct impression that they were not going to leave me alone. I was lead away from anyone else being able to see what they were doing. I soon was standing in the back alley; I knew that it was time to use my lightening spell.

"Elemental of electricity, I call all your power, flow throw me, let me be your rod, I ask you to zap these enemies before me. Let this spell harm no one, other than this group, let this spell be good for all, other than this group" I invoked.

All of the members of the group were zapped by the lightning bolts then I heard laughter, it was coming from the roof of the building above me. I looked up and saw the whole of the Cullen family. I flew up to the roof, where they were standing. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Alice laughed. "Mr Protective here wanted to make sure that you were ok" she said, I could see that Alice had pointed to Edward.

"Yes I know that he is protective of me, I think it's sweet, thank you for looking out for me Edward" I said.

"You are very welcome Bella" he said.

"It was really cool to see you take care of that group" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at him and knew that it was time to go home; it had definitely been a long day.

**An; there you go it was my first lemon scene, also the incident in Port Angeles; you are probably wondering why I use the phrase "Harm no one" and "For the good of all". At the end of every spell so far, well when I was researching Witchcraft, there was a rule book or rules that I came by. It was called Wicca Reed, I'm telling you this because, I like to acknowledge the source. If you would more information, I am going to list the website, I got it from. **

**www. witchvox****.**

**com/**

**va/dt_ ?a=usfl&c=basics&id=2876**


	6. Chapter 6 the van part 1

**Sparks fly**

an; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6; the Van.**

**Bella P.O.V**

It was the middle of October, I had noticed that the roads were really icy as the temperature had dropped below freezing last night; I had gotten ready for school and made sure that I had eaten breakfast before leaving. I got into my truck and slowly started driving towards the school, making sure that I didn't lose control of the car.

When I finally got to school I got my book bag out of my truck and for some reason I noticed that my truck had more traction than usual. As I looked at the tires on my truck I noticed that there were snow chains.

I knew that Charlie had gotten up early to make sure that he could put these on for me. I was touched by the sentiment; it was Charlie's way of showing that he cared.

I started to stand up when I heard a noise, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I turned round to see that a car was coming straight for me. I was so terrified because I knew that Tyler's van was going to crush me, and there was nothing that I could do about it. Without exposing what I am to the humans, I knew that no spell would be able to save me; I didn't have enough time to perform it. My only hope would be if Edward came to my rescue.

The van was only a few feet away from me, and then in the next second Edward was between me and the van. He had stopped it from crushing me; however one of the tires was on my left leg. I could tell that my leg was broken.

I saw that Edward moved the van slightly so that my leg was free; I then had to concentrate my powers on my leg so that it would heal faster. Once it was finally fixed I made sure that Edward knew how grateful I was "Thank you for saving me, I didn't have enough time to cast a spell, you saved my life Edward" I said softly.

"You are welcome, I have to go now, we can't risk exposure" he said in the same soft tone that I used.

Then using his vampire speed he was back beside his car like he had never moved at all.

Then all the students started to swarm me, they were all trying to find out whether I was ok, they seemed to be really concerned for me. More than likely because I was now the latest gossip.

Angela Weber is a good example of a human that is compassionate to others, she is the very best of humanity, she is also one my best friends. The paramedics then came and took me to the hospital. Edward had gone in the back with me, more than likely to make sure that they didn't try to put an IV in me, as my skin would have broken the needle. Just like vampire skin does.

It also meant that Edward could make sure that I got the best possible care, or at least made sure that it would be his Dad that would be checking me over, this was because human doctors would have picked up that my blood work is different to normal human's blood.

~#~#

At the hospital, Dr Cullen was already waiting for my arrival; he got me into the exam room right away. He looked me over making sure that I was fine. There was not a bone in my body that was broken as I had already completed the spell. It seemed to surprise him though, more than likely because he didn't really seem to understand the power that I have.

"It is one of the many powers that I have" I told him.

"That is amazing Bella" Dr Cullen replied.

"Why, have you not come across this before" Edward asked.

"In all honesty I had forgotten all about it, I am really sorry that I didn't tell you" I answered.

"It is fine, let me find a way to get you out of here" Dr Cullen replied.

"Ok" I replied.

I could see that the paramedics had brought Tyler in next, he was only in the next room from mine, and thankfully it was blocked by a curtain. So he didn't know that I was here yet, or at least I hoped so.

~#~#

Dr Cullen came back with my x ray; he put them on a light box and looked at them. "Seriously Bella, how many times were you dropped as a child" Edward asked.

"I don't know why do you ask" I replied.

"Possibly because these are a lot of old injuries, shown in your head x-ray" Dr Cullen answered.

I just rolled my eyes "That's just life and having Renee as a mother" I said. I could see that Edward was getting mad. "Fuck Renee, I might just kill her" he said.

"Son you are not going to kill anyone" Carlisle answered.

"Edward you can't kill her" I added.

Just then Charlie burst into the room "Bella are you ok" he asked.

"Yes dad I am fine" I answered.

"Are you going to call your mother, I kind of told her what happened" Charlie said.

"You told her what happened; I knew that she was going to worry like crazy now. It would take about half an hour to calm her down." I answered.

"I am so sorry Bella" he replied.

~#~#

After I calmed down my mother, by using the hospital phone I noticed that I was really exhausted, it had been a long day so I climbed into bed and waited for Edward to come back.


	7. Chapter 7 the van part 2

**Sparks fly**

An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

~#~#~

**Chapter Van. Part 2**

**Edward P.O.V**

I saw that Bella was going to get hit by the van and watching as Alice's vision was playing out only made me want to save her more. I knew that she was my mate and my world would be nothing without her. She was life, the very air that I breathe without her I knew I would be lost.

So i ran hoping that i would get there in time, i could see that she was exhausted from the trials and tribulations at the hospital. I could not blame her when she started falling asleep on me. I made sure that I carried her home and used her door key to get her up to her bedroom.

I held her as she slept, i waited for her sleep talking to start, it was something that I loved hearing, when my brothers described the kind of love that happens between mates of our kind. I thought that they were just love sick, however it was only now that I had found Bella that I could truly understand what they had been describing. By what my brothers had been saying I would become very protective of her, and concerned about her safety.

I never liked to admit that they were right, however I knew that they were, but there was still no way that I would ever admit that to their faces. As I knew that I would never hear the end of it.

~#~#

The end of October

It was the day of the school dance, I had asked Bella to come with me and she seemed really excited about going. I had already made sure that my homework was completed and then went and showered, as I came out of the bathroom I could see that a blue tie was already waiting for me. It was the only piece of information that Alice would let me know, Bella was wearing a blue dress. Alice always liked to colour coordinate whenever the couples went out together.

It was definitely going to be an amazing evening for Bella and myself.

I went with my brother to pick up our dates as Alice had decided to play dress up Bella, as Bella so elegantly called it, i got a feeling that Bella didn't really like dressing up for a night out. Bella didn't need make up at all she was naturally beautiful.

we arrived at the house on time and I knocked at the door, Charlie answered the door saying "The girls will be down in a few minutes" he said. In that moment I could see that they had started to come down the stairs. I couldn't get over how beautiful Bella looked in that moment i wanted to kiss her. So in the end i don't stop myself, however i also have the feelings of wanting to claim her and make her mine. However I know that i cannot, that I need to contain those emotions.

"Maybe in your car later" Bella whispers in my ear, god I love this women, she is definitely going to be the death of me.

"Ok my love, whatever you wish" I replied.

~#~#

The dance is in full swing, and seems to be going well however about half way through, Bella says "Can we come with me to the girls bathroom" I must have looked a little puzzled to her, but I let her lead me away anyway. I was just going to wait outside for her, like I always do. "Come in with me" she said.

I could not deny her anything, so I followed her in, she pulled me close to her and started kissing me and pulling me into one of the stalls. Once we were both inside she had made sure that the door was locked.

She had pulled her dress then and I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear; she was definitely going to be the death of me.

With that she had made me sit on the toilet and I had already pulled my pants and underwear down so that my dick came free, and without stopping she had started to ride me. She was riding me so hard and fast, I had a feeling that she needed this just as badly as I did. "I love you Bella, come for me my Bella, say that you are mine" I said, I kissed her hard and possessively "Yes...oh...I'm yours" she said, and that's when I felt her come and i soon followed.

After the dance, she and I made love in the set of my car, I had parked near the meadow that we went to quite often, the one that she loved so much.

**An: Will the van thing happened to of occur . As will as 1 ½ lemon seen for you . Ok. To answer F.A.Q for you all. **

**Q. Do you post under another name and where?**

**A. Yes I do. My other pet name is may of rose 2. And it is on the writers coffee shop. It a website like fan fiction.**

**Q. Why do you write fan fiction stories?**

**A. I write to help with my spelling and reading, as I have dyslexia and I want to improve my reading/ spelling and writing.**

**Q. Do you have any pets?**

**A. Yes, two cats.**

**I hope that Q and A for F.A.Q helps .**


	8. Chapter 8 brithday and bastball part1

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended. **

**~#~**

**Chapter 8 **

**BPOV**

October 31st 2006

Today is my birthday, today; I turn 17 years old. I am not looking forward to it as I know that Alice will organise one of her insane parties. I tried to get her to back down, but she would have none of it. "Bella, I have no memory of my human life before I became a vampire. Please let me live it through you" Alice said to me.

After that I just seemed to give in to her.

However I made her promise that she would only get me one present, making sure that this rule applied to the rest of the family. She happily seemed to compromise with me; however I didn't expect her to invite a hundred people to the occasion. Alice can definitely be devious when she wants to be.

**~#~**

Alice to my utter horror had to decide that the theme of my party was going to be Halloween. It looked a little garish and tacky in my eyes; however the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves. Emmett thought that it would be funny for him, if he dressed up as the stereotypical vampire. I on the other hand just rolled my eyes; it was definitely something that Emmett would do. I could also see that Jasper didn't seem to be able to control his reactions as he was rolling about laughing at his brother.

Alice had also organised for a cake to be made, I didn't really like the colour, but I just plastered a smile on my face and quickly tried to move on to the next activity.

The party if you could call it that, as it seemed more of a timetabled event in my opinion; I think Alice had definitely found a love for camp movies recently. I would definitely have to make sure that I spoke to her about that.

When I finally counted how many gifts I had received were about 100, far more then I would ever need. After such a long and eventful day I really just wanted to go to sleep. Edward always the sweetheart had given me a diamond heart necklace, which he had explained had once belonged to his mother.

**#~#**

I climbed into my bed once I had got home, Alice had tried to persuade me to let her sleep over for the night, but I had quickly shot that idea down, and thankfully Edward had supported me on this. "I would like Bella for myself tonight" he said. For that I would always be grateful to him, he just laid with me wrapped in his arms all night.

**~#~**

November 2006

It had been a week since my birthday and Edward's family had now decided that I should be shown their version of baseball. Which I gratefully accepted their invitation? I knew that everyone was going to be safe as I would only be observing the game; I wanted to see what it was like playing it in the storm.

Little did I know that there was trouble coming?

**~#~**

Saturday, November 2006

Today was the day for the storm and the baseball game, I was really looking forward to it, it would allow Edward to show me just how good he was. It was just the fact that I would be able to spend the evening with everyone, while they played a sport that they loved.

**~#~**

When we got there it was a large clearing just off of the highway just outside of Forks, we had all decided that Emmett's jeep was going to be the best car to use. Edward had decided that he wanted to carry me; however I soon put a stop to that as I wanted to fly. He started running while I kept up with him so that he could show me the way there.

Within a few moments we had managed to get to where his family was, it seemed to come as a shock to them when they saw that I could fly.

"What it is just one of my many powers" I said. They all just seemed to stand there for a few minutes with their mouths open. "Can you teach me that...please...pretty please" Emmett said. I couldn't help the fact that I had started laughing; Emmett really is a big kid at heart. "Nope" I replied popping the p.

The game was soon underway, they were all very good and you could see that they had a lot of practise. After the 5th person had batted, Alice had called for the game to be stopped; you could see that something was up. I had a feeling that it would soon present itself, I just had to hope that everyone was going to be prepared for it.

**An; I'm so sorry for taking so much time updating, I am not very good with using technology. So I do not have an Ipad or Iphone. All I have is a 3 year old computer, that is connected to the internet. The said room was under renovations for the passed 2 weeks, and this has delayed my updates. I hope that you all understand, so please leave me a review. I would also like to say a huge thank you to my beta reader '1918Edwardlover'.**


	9. Chapter 9 bastball part 2

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 9 base ball part 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

It was in that moment that I saw the danger, it was coming through the trees and the clearing, and it was 3 nomad vampires that had started to walk towards the group. "Welcome, Friends, we have never met before, would you be kind enough to tell us your names, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. This is my eldest son Edward and his mate Bella, and my middle son Jasper and his mate Alice, and my youngest son Emmett and his mate Rosalie" Carlisle said.

The African American vampire had stepped forward and seemed to be the Alfa in the group. "Greetings Friends, my name is Laurent and this is James and Victoria, they are mates, and sadly I have not yet met mine" Laurent answered.

"We were just about to play baseball, would you like to join us" Carlisle asked.

"No, we were just passing through the land" Laurent answered.

"Then I ask that you do not hunt in this area, as we only drink animal blood, if you wish to stay in the area then we wish that you do the same" Carlisle replied.

"Then we will make sure that we leave as soon as possible" Laurent replied. In that moment the wind seemed to change direction, and it was blowing towards them. James had started to walk towards me "You both smell like something to eat" he said.

I fly up into the trees where he won't be able to get to me, and then I saw in my mind's eye what was going to happen, if they just left. I knew that I was going to have to kill them one at a time; however I knew that in the mean time they were going to cause a lot of problems for me.

I knew that it was time for me to create a spell that would kill each of them, at a different time.

"Mark, Laurent, James and Victoria like hot air balloon, hold on to them so that they cannot get away from me. Let this spell harm no one, exile the one that it is cast on. Let this spell be for the good of all, exile the one that it is cast upon." I evoke.

Now I knew that I was going to need to complete the second spell.

"I use the power of air, to mark Laurent, James and Victoria explode with the power of a boom going off, I use the power of fire to mark Laurent, James and Victoria turn them into ash, without being asked. Let this spell harm no one, exile the one that it is cast upon. Let this spell be for the good of all, exile the one that it is cast upon." I evoke.

With that there was a huge explosion, with a loud boom and they exploded and then seemed to catch on fire. Within only a few seconds they had been turned into ash.

I landed safety on the ground and Edward had already wrapped me in his arms given me a hug. "I love you, I do not care if you are really powerful" he said, giving me a huge kiss.

"Ahhhh, Bella, please tell me that you can teach me that" Emmett said.

I looked over towards him and really wondered whether he thought that I was stupid. "Emmett I do not teach little kids this thing, because they would use it in the wrong way, and the same goes for you dear brother" I said.

The whole family didn't seem to be able to control their emotions as they had all started to laugh with me.

**~#~#**

I got home not long after and told my dad about what had happened, he was really happy that I was using my powers for protecting others as well as myself. I was just about to start dinner when there was a knock at the door, Charlie had left to go and answer it, and thankfully it was Edward at the door.

He had walked inside "I have been taking cooking lessons with Esme, I would like to cook tonight, if that is ok?" he asked.

He cooked us Mac and Cheese, and I had to admit it was very good, which did seem really strange because Vampire's hated the smell of human food.

**~#~#**

That night in my room, Edward and I made love, it was very passionate and slow, which had come as quite a surprise for me. I fell to sleep as Edward started to sing my lullaby.

**~#~**

**An: Well that was the second part of the chapter, hope you liked it, yes there is still far more to come, make sure that you leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10 whit now?

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 10**

**Mike P.O.V **

I am Mike Newtonian. I am 17 yeas old and I am a demon. Children of the Lucifer, the one who what a gust god. Ya I am one of them. I love to be bad ass. I knew that Bella Sawn is a witch and I going to star up trouble for her.

You may, why can you just mark her do evil? Easily all humans and witch have free will. Whit was give to them by god and can not be take a way by us. We the demon however can tape them into doing some thing evil whit our powers.

Look out Bella Sawn. For Mike Newtonian is going to hers a little heal for you! Hahn I laughed to my creek. I was at home in my room so no one saw me.

~#~#

December

The winter back was fast coming a pound on us. I was going to mark a winter storm last so lord that the human's world blains on witch chafed. I laughed. I am so bad.

~#~#

May, 2007

**Bella P.O.V**

It has been snowing here no spot for 6 moths, whit no beaks' in the whether. This was no a natural phenomenon or by global warming. Some one in the Supernatural natural's world was doing this deliberately. I narrowed down the list of possibilities to a demon, water ferry , evil sprite , mad leprechaun , a black witch and old man winner having some fun at our expects.

I am going to see Alice. To see whit one of there possibilities is the one doing this. It is never a good thing when a Supernatural natural's creature draw attention of the humans. Who eve it is need to be stop and the balance of nature be restart.

~#~#

I get to Alice home and just walk in. "Bella. I know whit doing it." She said as she jump a about. "Who?" I ask her. "It is Mike Newtonian and he is a demon." She said. "I have to call Angela and ask her for her help on this one." I said.

"Why Bella?" Ask Alice. "For she is an Angel and Angel can kill demon. I on the other hade can not." I said.

Ring…ring…ring…ring… "Hello." Angela said. "Angela. It me Bella. Remember at the conference of year meeting of good supernatural beings. That you said if, I eve need you help. I can give you a call?" I ask her. "Yes, I remember." Angela said.

"Will that time has come. Mike Newtonian is a demon and he is one that is mark sown no stop for the past 6 moths. Can you help?" I ask her.

"Yes. I will. Were you right now?" Angela asks. "I am at the Cullen home." I said. "OK. I bee there in 5 min's." She said.

I hung up the phone.

**An: A new trial has come to Bella and the Cullen's. Will they get out of this a life or not? Find out next time. I need a new Beta. My Beta that I have, Is quitting for beta on me for her schooling. So if like to be my new Beta pleas let me knew. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11 we got him

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 11**

**Angela P.O.V**

I was a little disconcerted about a demon causing trouble in the supernatural community .This; I knew world cause trouble for all of the good supernatural that are out there. I also knew that I had to stop him from doing any more harm. We supernatural did not need the attention of the humans, in this of fair.

First though, after I saw Bella. I need to clear it whit my boss. That is god, the one who made me. God is a spiritual being that lives everywhere. The spirit of God can day in the universe and in you at the same time. Most people cannot comprehend this understanding of his or her existence .I was contemplating this idea as, I drove to the Cullen's home.

~#~#

When I got there Alice answer the door .I walked into the house. "Angela's good to see you. I hope you can help us." said Bella. I side and move my shoulder.

"I'll do my very best to show a convincing argument. To take on my Michael Newton and bring him down. Hopefully, my boss will agree with me." I said.

"When are you going to meet with your employer?" Ask Edward. "As soon as possible."

I said. "Do you have any idea, in which way your employer may lead towards? And his or her decision?" Alice asks me.

"Not at this time no." I said.

"So where do we go from here? What is our best action militarily at this time?" Ask Jasper.

"I do not have that answer at this time." I said.

~#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

I do not like my love in danger. However at this time there is nothing, I can do without exposing all to the human population. Which with been a bad thing for us supernatural, because me and Bella be hunted out of fear. I do not want that kind of life for my love. In fear of being hunted down or being killed for what she is.

I hope that Angela boss sizes with our point of view. In the case we have against Michael Newton. All I know is that I'm going to pray for it. For I know now, that I have a soul .God would not of gifted, me Isabella. If I did not have a soul.

~#~#

**God P.O.V**

I've watched Angela leave the Cullen's home. Her next action was to fly to me. Where my physical body was located at that time and in space. Then she Neil's before me. "I know why you are here, Angela. You wish to take down a sergeant demon by the name of Michael Newton. Do I have it right so far." I asked her.

"That is correct. I humble in your knowledge that you see all and no all." Said Angela. "Please stop with the flattery and state your case to remove the demon." I said.

"The demon in question is causing unnatural weather patterns. The humans are starting to panic and I am afraid that it will cost troubles for the supernatural community." She said. "I take it that you have proof. That the weather is not caused by human's behaviour. This behaviour is known as global warming by the scientific community." I said.

"Yes, I have the charts for you to look at." She said. Then Angela past me the charts. I went over them thoroughly. I wanted to make sure there were no mistakes in the report. However there were no mistakes and I knew of the situation. That Angela is telling the truth and I have a problem on my hands. Therefore this problem knees to be dealt with.

"Very well, Angela. I give you permission to eliminate. The demon Michael Newton. I also send with you 2 more angels by the names of Ben and Gabriel." I said. "My father and husband?" Ask Angela. "That is correct." I said.

~#~#

**Angela P.O.V**

I've fly back to Earth time and space. I was only gone for of you minutes in the space time continuum. For when I fly, I go faster then the speed of light. Ben and Gabriel was whit me. They can go as fast as me.

It was time to take Michael Newton on and win. We flew to his house and called him outside. He came willingly and ready for a fight.

He launched the first attack at us of fire bombs. We launched and fired back with light Love bombs back him. "Epee." He starts screening. We got him. We keep at him until him dead.

Right at the moment of his demise. The snow storm stops miraculously.

~#~#

**Bella P.O.V**

Angela and the other angels. Stops Michael Newton and his evil ways. It was my turn to do something good. I need and wanted to help clean up the town. From the massive snow storm we had in the passed 6 months.

That is whit I am doing now. I feel very happy. Now I can do some magic in peace. Without the threat of exposure. I have a very happy exist now. With my Edward the love of my life.

**AN; I need a new beta. Is anyone willing to take me on and be my new beta? If so pleas personal message me through .net . Thank you May of rose**


	12. Chapter 12 birth control and wedding pla

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 12-birth control and wedding planning **

**Bella P.O.V**

June 2006

I was taking my birth control pills when Edward walked in to the bathroom. "Why are you taking those pills?" He asks me. "I'm taking them so I do not get pregnant by you. Believe it or not I know of witch who has a vampire for a mate. She got pregnant by him. They had a half witch and half vampire child." I said.

"So, you are taking birth control pills to stop pregnancy. Do I have that correct?" Ask Edward. "That is correct. I do not want to have a child until; I am merry to you Edward." I said. He seemed surprised about the topic of marriage. "You want to marry me?" He asks in an astonished voice.

"Yes you silly man! Of course I want to marry you. I love you with all my heart and you are my mate." I exclaim to him. He smiles then and picks me up. Twirled me are round the room and kiss me passionately. "When do you want the wedding?" Edward asks me. "I would like it on my 18th birthday. Which is October 31st of 2006?" I said.

Just then Alice comes busting through the door. She was excitedly jumping all over the place. "I'm going to get a new sister." Alice was singing. I heard a huge amount of laughing coming from outside. It sounded like more than 1 person. However wasn't the case it was just Emmett rolling around and laughing at Alice!

Alice stops jumping about the room and came to me. "Oh Bella we have some sirius planning to do.

We have to start planning your wedding." Alice excitedly chirps at me. "Yes Alice." I said as I roll my eyes at her. I know Alice she will use any excuse to go shopping. But I love her anyway.

So here we go I thought. Lets the madness known as wedding planning begins.

~#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

I was a little surprise to find Bella taking birth control pills. However after she told me that I could be a father I was very happy for the future. I am very happy that she is taking precautions against pregnancy. Until we are ready for us child in our lives.

I am ecstatic that Bella wants to marry. I am looking forward to seeing her walk down the aisle towards me. On that day our lives will begin anew. She will be my wife then and I her husband.

I can not wait to say the vows. That will bind me to her for all of eternity.

~#~#

**AN: Now they are planning a wedding. In the next chapter Edward and Bella well tell the parents about the upcoming wedding. How will Bella's and Edward's parents react to this news? More importantly how will the pack of shape shift located near la push react to this news? **


	13. Chapter 13 - properly proposing and tell

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 13 - properly proposing and telling the parents **

**Edward P.O.V**

I was lying be side Bella in her bed add in her room. I was watching her sleep and contemplating Bella asking me to marry her. I wanted to reciprocate the gesture she made to me. In my time would have properly corded her and then after getting her fathers permission to marry her. I would have stolen a kiss or 2. Then I would have got in down on 1 knee and ask for her hand in marriage.

However it is not 1912 anymore. It is her time, so instead of asking her fathers permission. I'm going to ask his blessing instead. That way Bella chance in this matter is not diminish. For the second time in how many days. I found myself praying for the outcome to come to be in my favour.

I was brought out of my music's, by Bella's sleep talking. "I love you Edward." Some snoring from her. "Please make love to me" She said. She was having another sex dream and it was about me!

She has no idea how much of a little minx she is. She got me hard again and now .I has to take care of my big problem between my legs.

This means 1 of 2 things. Numbers 1 goes to the bathroom and takes care of it by hand. Or number to wake Bella up and ask her to make love to me.

I look at Bella's bedside clock to see the time. This will help me make my decision better for me. If it's too early for Bella to be woken up by me. Then it is the bathroom for me and my hand. If it is not too early for Bella. Then I get to make love to her.

It is 4 a.m. the clock says. Damn it is too early to wake up Bella. I sigh to myself. Then I go to the bathroom to rub out my hard on.

~#~#

7 am same day.

I am cooking breakfast for Bella and putting to get are school supplies into the appropriate backpacks. As I was finished cooking Bella's breakfast Charlie walked in to the kitchen. Right after Charlie sat at the kitchen table. Bella came into the kitchen and sad down at her chair.

Bella being Bella she did something to surprise me as always. "Dad. I asked Edward to marry me and he said yes." She said. "That great Bella but where is the ring?" Charlie asks her. "I have not given it to her yet. I when to ask for your blessing first, before I gave it to her." I said to Charlie. "Very well. You have my blessing." Charlie said.

I smiled then and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love honour and cherish you for all of eternity. Will you do me the honour of is coming my wife?" I ask her. As I hold my mother's ring out to her.

"Yes, Edward I will Mary you." Bella was excited and so was I?

"I do have one condition. You Bella have to tell your mother Renee about the upcoming wedding. I am not going to do that." Said Charlie.

~#~#

Bella P.O.V

I complied with Charlie's condition and called Renee. About the upcoming wedding. However she was o.k. whit it. In fact she called Esme to help in the up coming wedding. I was relieved that bit of stress was removed from my shoulders.

On next thing on our check list is to inform .The shape shifting pack about our up coming wedding. However Edward and I will do that task tomorrow.

**An: I have a story's to recommend. Reading New Moon! By; MagicAndDemons4Ever, Cultward by; MillieClann and I remain yours (This is my very favourite one so far!) By; Momatu. All of there's story's are on Fan Fiction web site.**

**As far as I know.**


	14. Chapter 14- Telling the shape shifters

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 14 - Telling the shape shifters **

**Bella P.O.V**

Carlisle called Billy Black to arrange a meeting between the Cullen's and the shape shifting pack. We are to meet near the borderline to the treaty. Our meeting is set for 10:30 p.m. "Isabella we can only drive so far in, then you may have to fly the rest of the way as I run." Said Edward. "I understand ." I said.

That whit we did. I fly as he run beside me. It was exhilarating to let loose for a bit. I love just being myself whit my Edward and his family. We, the whole Cullen family got there at 10:20 Pm. It would not do to be late for the meeting we arranged.

5 minutes later. The shade shifting pack showed up and had Billy Black with them. I was surprised to see Jacob Black there as well. It would seem incidentally that he phase into a shape shifter. They are knew as where wolf to the humans.

"If you are here to renew the treaty. Then you must do so whit young Jacob here. For he is the new chief of the reservation and alpha of the pack." Said Billy.

Carlisle steps forward then, to address them. "Yes we are here to renew the treaty. We like to add 3 more members to set treaty. These members are Alice Woodloch Cullen, Jasper Woodloch Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Soon to be Mason Cullen." said Carlisle.

Jake looked confused for a minute then ask. " Are you going to turned Isabella Swan into a vampire?" Ask Jacob Black.

"No. We are not going to do that. You see Isabella is a witch and after her 19th birthday she's going to be immortal. I also consider her part of my family. So it makes sense to add her to the treaty. Said Carlisle.

"Very well. I as the alpha of the pack and chief of the reservation. Here by author rise the addition of the 3 new members of the Cullen family to the treaty. Even if 1 member is a warm blooded . Come and read the stipulations of the treaty. Only when you have a clear understanding and feel like you can fully full fill all the requirements of the treaty. Only then you can sign it." Said Jacob.

We did has he asked us to do. Then signed the new treaty .

The new treaty stated. That none of the Cullen's , even the warm blooded one is not allowed on to the reservation. The vampires who's signed the treaty cannot bite or feed a from a human. If they do so. Then the treaty is broken and then it is war whit the Cullen vampires. In return the shape shifterspromise not to reveal what's the Cullen's are to the humans.

All in all it was a good meeting. I am, glad that we were able to keep the peace whit the shapes shifters. It means a better tomorrow for my future children and a more peaceful planet. For all of us to live on! I was contemplating this as I fly back to the Jeep. Edward was by side me running .

**An; My story recommendations this chapter are; Chaos, Cosmos, Eternity, Destiny. This is a Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. It is By; shaydoe. My Singer. A Twilight Fan Fiction. By; jbnorthman. Dark Soul. A Carpathian Series Fan Fiction. By; Anne Burnside. Isabella Volturi. A Twilight Fan Fiction. By; MarieCarro. All of there story are located on the Fan Fiction website. **


	15. Chapter 15- The wedding

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 15 - The wedding .**

**Edward P.O.V**

All of the preparations have been taken care of, for the upcoming wedding. The flowers have been ordered. The music set for the first dance whit me and my Bella. Music for the dance with the parents of the bride and groom . Then the free dances for everyone , that music had been pick out as well. All the food and desserts including .The wedding cake have been ordered and delivered. All 100 guests have been invited to the wedding.

I am worried that. The number of people will overwhelm ,my darling Bella. However Alice ashes me not to worry . That Isabella will pull of the wedding without a hitch. "Whit I am more concerned about is you becoming a father. How do you fell about that possibility and your future?" Alice ask me. "I am scared and excited. I mean will , I be a good Dad for the little life we are going to make?" I ask her.

She roll her eye at me. "Do not ask me such a ridiculous question. Of course you'll be a good father. I have seen it in one of my visions. That does not mean that , you will not have your share of difficulty raising her. I am so excited to have a niece in my a media it future!"

Alice said . I side at her. "Thank you for spoiling the surprise of the sex of the baby. Before she is even conceived ." I said sarcastically at her.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me. "It is time Edward let's meet Isabella at the altar shall we." She said.

I was already dressed up and my tux . This wedding would be different then most . Being that I was walking down the wedding aisle towards Isabella and she was waiting for me at the altar. She was dressed an as a baby blue dress instead of white . She insisted on this is well.

**##flashback ## **_**"Edward , I am not a virgin . So there for I am not going to were white on my wedding day . Also you walking towards me is my compromise for taking your last name. Otherwise I will insist you take mine if I have to walk down the wedding aisle ."**_ _**She said**_**## end of flashback##.**

I agree to this obviously. In my mind it was a good compromise . It also made our wedding a little more special in my opinion. In some of the wedding guests thoughts. They thought that a room walking tour his bride was very modern or scandalous . Depending upon their upbringing and points of views of the roles and rights of women, in our society .

Finally I made it to Isabella side at the altar. The music that I walk down the aisle to was your my dream woman . It is by Tarrus Riley

_My Woman of my dreams,_

_I wonder if my to go meet you in reality,_

_Baby baby_

_Woman of my dreams,_

_I wonder if my to go meet you in reality, tired phi see u inna my sleep_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_I know any type or any kind_

_Of woman out da road, can be my girl_

_Now stereotype, nah I hype it take a special kind to be my girl_

_She physical right, she would catch a ride_

_She intellectual mind and know of right_

_And Is not the kind of woman nah easy to find_

_I putting in time, to find my girl_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_Why should I be sitting and_

_watching,_

_Lovers in the park, everybody_

_happy_

_Uh, I'm in need of loving_

_Uh, I'm missing out on something_

_And when will she come to me_

_Will I solve my love mystery_

_Uh, I'm in need of loving_

_Uh, I'm missing out on something_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_(I'm) Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_When will I find my smile_

_Will it take a lifetime_

_I do not mind, yeah ..._

_When will I find Miss Right_

_I know she's out there_

_I know she's out there, yeah, yeah_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_Searching, waiting, hoping, praying_

_Where's the lady, for me_

_Woman of My Dreams_

_I wonder if my ah go meet you in reality, baby, baby_

_Oh, tired phi see you in my sleep ah_

_I wan phi see you in reality_

_Baby, baby._

Jasper help me pick out the song. I rely like it. Then it was time for our vows .

I, Edward , take you, Isabella, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

I, Isabella, take you, Edward , to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

" Whit this ring I there wed." I said.

"Whit this ring I there wed." She said.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said Carlisle . He still had his minister license to officiate the marriage ceremony . I am very grateful . That my dad can do this for us. I kiss my Bella, now my wife.

Applause came from the audience . There were happy for use. Some thought that Bella was pregnant ,so that's why I married her. This thoughts came from Jessica and Lauren . They were mad that, I did not give them the time of day.

#~#

After The reception was over. Bella and I were off to our honeymoon and to are forever .

**AN: My recommendation this week is Blood by; cupcakeriot. It is on the fan fiction website.**


	16. Chapter 16- Memories

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 16 - Memories **

**Bella's P.O.V**

On the plane ride to Dallas, Texas. I was reviewing my memories of me and Edward time together. It has been a wild ride. I laugh at myself on how Edward ever found out, I was a witch.

**##flashback##**

_I was in the forest practicing my spells. In particular, I was practicing my fire spell. "I call upon the power of nature. To bring forth a frame or spark. To help me ignite this would or fuel. To help me light my way in the darkness. Let no 1 get hurt by the spell and let the spell be for the good of all. So let it come to be."_

_All of the sudden. I feel a presence behind me. I turn around startled to see Edward Cullen, there at the edge of the clearing in the woods. "I knew there was something special about you. However not in my wildest imagination did, I conceive that you could be a supernatural being. I know now that you can cast spells. So are you a witch or wizard?" Edward asked me. _

_"I am a witch. Wizards are evil which is that do evil deeds to others. I only do good magic. I only use black magic as a defence magic only when my self is in mortal danger." I said._

**##end of flashback##**

Edward, saw me smiling. "What are you smiling about love?" He asks me.

"I am remembering how you found out my secret." I said to him. He laughed then and just smiles back at me. The exhaustion of the day was catching up to me. So, I went to sleep in my comfortable First Class seat that converts to a bed.

~#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

As I was watching Bella sleep. It brought back some of my more explicit memories of her and I.

**##flashback##**

_I was making love to my Bella for the third time. I was trying to get her to orgasm by stimulated her clitoris or clit in slang terminology. I was doing so with my fingers as I was kiss her and removing her clothing. As will as my own clothing. Finally after ten minutes I got Bella to orgasm for me. Now it was my turn for my pleasure._

_By this time, we were already naked. So, I moved more on top of her. And then I inserted my dick inside her. Then I started to move. I was moving as fast. As I thought I could with out harming my Isabella. However she had other ideas. "Please Edward... harder Edward." She pleaded in between my trusting inside her. So I trusted 2 P.S.I more in pressure in to her. That seems to make her happy. _

**##end of flashback##**

I was brought out of my memories. By Isabella's sleep talking. "Yes Edward...more... love you…" She said in her sleep. "I love you to my love." I said to her. Then I kiss her on the top of her head.

~#~#

**An: Merry Christmas everybody and a happy new year. For those of you who do not celebrate Christmas I wish you happy holidays. May 2013 bring you all the best enjoying life, you have a good and prosperous year. I like to thank all of you for your reviews. Even if they were bad or good. I might just thank you for your input. It is good to know that somebody is reading my version of this story. **

**I'm going to trump my own horn now. By telling you that I have dyslexia. In the dictionary dyslexia is termed as 'abnormal difficulty in reading and spelling.' So, I am going say that I am doing will at writing this story so far. Technology is helping me a lot. I am using speak recognition software. It converts speech into text. **


	17. Chapter 17 The honeymoon

**Sparks fly**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~**

**Chapter 17 - The honeymoon **

**Edward P.O.V**

We arrive in Houston Texas. So, I woke Bella up from her sleep. "Come on love. We need to change to another flight." However she was severely groggy. So, I had to resort, to practically dragging her to the next flight. About halfway to the terminal. She got out of her groggy to ask me. "Rio gingers a row?" "It is gets an other stops along the way love."

Then we were at the International destination flights terminal. We got our tickets for first class and were on our way. To our boarding terminal to get on the flight after going through security. I had a doctor's note from Carlisle letting me go past the body scanner part of it. For, if I whit through it. The security guards will see that, I am not human.

After we boarded the plane. We took our first class seats and Bella when back to sleep. I had a long flight ahead of me. It about 8 hours to get there.

I was thinking about the conversation. We had before the wedding about children. Do I want to be a father? I ask myself. Who Am I kidding yes I do. It is one thing in my Immortal Life, I regret not doing. So my decision is made for myself. Now I have to ask Bella to take her self off the birth control pills.

~#~#

We land in Rio. At the same time I wake Bella up. We get our luggage from the luggage turntable. Then, I call for a taxi to my sleek and fast yacht. That I happen to have stores near Rio.

Before all the flying. I make call to take the yacht out of storage and put her into the nearest Marina near the airport. Now the taxi we are in a is going to that marina, where my yacht is located. We stop at the marina and I take the luggage. Then pay the driver of the taxi and how to Bella out of the taxi. Because Alice insisted on putting Bella in ridiculous high heeled shoes. She was wearing them the whole time throughout the whole trip. But I will a amen to being turned on by those shoes that she has on. Who Am I kidding here everything about Bella turns me on. If she was in a paper bag I still find her sexy.

I shake those thoughts out of my head. For it is not the right time to have them. I loan the luggage onto my yacht named the shooting star and then helps Bella on to the shooting star. It a about a 45 minute boat ride to island Esme.

~#~#

About halfway to Island Esme. I was taken out of my joy of speeding, by Bella. "Are we there yet?" She asks in a childlike manor. "15 to 20 more minutes love." She size and I see that she has a death grip on the seat that she is sitting on. I could not help myself and I smiled at her silliness. Then I went back to my driving of the Yacht shooting star.

~#~#

15 minutes later. We we're there at Island Esme. I unloaded the luggage first. Then I carriage Bella in a Bridal carry and the luggage at the same time. The half of a kilometres to the house on the island. I carried her over the threshold and left the luggage at the door.

I kept on carrying her threw out the whole house and turning on light fixtures as I went. When I got to the bedroom. I said her down on her feet. "You probably want to have a shower and a human moment. So I will get the luggage and give you that time." Then I left the room at my natural speed and got the luggage. As I was coming back to the bedroom. I heard the shower coming on.

Esme had design the place. So that in the bedroom both male and female has their own dressers for their clothing. I put my luggage on top of the male style of dresser and Bella on top of the female style of dresser that was in the room.

The shower cut off then. I could hear Bella getting dressed into her night clothing. I got undressed until I was naked. Then I got onto the bed and tie a tie loosely around my dick. I've waited for Bella to come in the room then.

Bella came into the room then from the bathroom. She was dressed in a ivory satin lingerie set from the bay. She looks so hot in that, I wanted to pounce on top of her. However this night was for the to of us not just for me, so I restrained myself. "Come my Bella and untie me please." She looks at my dick all tie up. "What do I untie you with?" She asks. I laughed then, my little meekest she is. "You can untie me whit your mouth."

She proceeded to do just that and by doing so, she drove me crazy with last.

After a bit of her teasing me with her teeth and mouth. She got me untie. She was on top of me and we were kiss. All over each other and generally just being horny teenagers. Finally she positions her self on top of my dick. In one swift motion, I was inside of her.

She started to move slow and very sexually for me. We kiss when we could in between thrusting and moving. However I'm wanted more. So, I rolled us over so she was underneath me. I move faster than and harder. "More, more." She was chanting in my ear. I complied to the best my abilities and also not to hurt her. Then we climax together and fireworks of love, chemistry and soul mates. It was the strong is climax I had to due date.

After we calm down and generally just kissing. "Isabella what do you think of having children?" I ask her. "I want some children, Edward." I smile them at her. "So do me, my love. Can we try for some please? Can you go off of your birth control pills?" She smiles at me then. "Of course I can. I would love to try for some children." I am so happy.

If anyone told me, 2 years ago. That I am married and I'm trying for children. I called him or her crazy and happily send them off too the metal institution. However now, I am happy and contented with my life. I do not need or want anything more out of life at the moment. It just goes to show you that life can take you on a wild ride. Even if your life like mine is a immortal one. It can come and surprise you like it did me.

**The end **

**An: My recommendation for this chapter. Is stories done by Robshandmonkey. Her stories can be dark and graphic. However she is a good writer. A bit of warning though. I would only recommend her stories for people over the age of 21. Her stories are located on the (t.w.c.s = the writers coffee shop) website. Hope you enjoy the story. When I get more time and another idea. I will post a new story however being that I may start college soon. I do not know when that will be. **


End file.
